Playlist
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: Will Solace was bored. Like really bored. So he decides to stir things up a little bit. With some help from the Stolls, he takes the campers' iPods and downloads some songs... Thalia: Wonderwall
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the music I use *sobs* or PJO *sobs even harder***

Prologue:

Will Solace was bored. I mean really bored. Like, so bored that he would clean his whole cabin. Yeah, that bored.

So, while Emma and Olivia are discussing the pros and cons of his _dear, wonderful brother of his, _Justin Bieber, Will decides to be productive.

He wants to bring life to Camp Half-Blood. And what better way to do that than music!

Will knows that the rest of the cabins passionately hate it when the Apollo Cabin sings. But Will has a plan…

Will decides to take all the campers' iPods and download one song a week that demonstrates his/her personality.

But anonymously.

Then Will decides that he will need the Stolls' help.

_Time Lapse: 3 hours later…_

After three hours and sixty bucks out of pocket, Will has all the iPods, complete with the names, too.

It's go time.

**Hey Guys. DaisyFace here. New story, but don't worry about the other two, I'm still working on 'em! I will be taking requests, and when you write the song title, please write the artist, and which character you want it to be connected with!**

**Thanks, and love you guys!**

**~ ShimmeringDaisyFace**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Growin' Up.

Leo Valdez found his iPod on his bed pillow, not where he left it on the desk in Bunker 9. He turned it on to check it out. He found that someone had downloaded a new song. _Growin' Up by Bruce Springsteen_. Whoa, his mom used to listen to that guy. Well, it was a new *free* song so, why didn't he check it out?

_I stood stonelike at midnight suspended in my masquerade  
I combed my hair till it was just right and commanded the night brigade  
I was open to pain and crossed by the rain and I walked on a crooked crutch  
I strolled all alone through a fallout zone and came out with my soul untouched_

That's kind of like me. I go through troubles and all that, I'm still the same.

_I hid in the clouded wrath of the crowd but when they said `Sit down' I stood up_

Exactly. I always tried to blend in, but when it comes to something I want to or don't, I'll risk not blending in.

_Ooh-ooh growin' up  
The flag of piracy flew from my mast my sails were set wing to wing  
I had a jukebox graduate for first mate she couldn't sail but she sure could sing  
I pushed B-52 and bombed `em with the blues with my gear set stubborn on standing_

_I broke all the rules strafed my old high school never once gave thought to landing_

I kind of did break all the rules, and I haven't stopped yet.

_I hid in the clouded wrath of the crowd but when they said `Come down' I threw up  
Ooh-ooh growin' up_

I took month-long vacations in the stratosphere and you know it's really hard to hold your breath  
I swear I lost everything I ever loved or feared I was the cosmic kid in full costume dress  
Well my feet they finally took root in the earth

I guess I did kind of did loose everything I love, but I've almost got it back. I used to have Piper and Jason but they've, you know, kind of threw me in the dust. I lost my mother. But I also stopped fearing, so there I lost everything I feared. I think I was the cosmic kid, too. I was the weird one, the one who was different.

_but I got me a nice little  
place in the stars  
I swear I found the key to the universe in the engine of an old parked car  
I hid in the clouded wrath of the crowd but when they said `Sit down' I stood up  
Ooh-ooh growin' up  
Ooh-ooh growin' up_

I think I have found me my own 'little place in the stars'. Camp Half-Blood. I discovered my key to the universe in a crayon drawing of a boat.

The song's over. But whoever downloaded that song on my iPod must know me pretty darn well.

**Hey pansies. *That's what I call my fans now!* DaisyFace here. Should I continue the story? BTW, all rights go to Bruce Springsteen. The song is Growin' Up, if you wanna check it out on YouTube. Please review so I know I have fans out there! This is dedicated to SuperGirlonToast, Azalea Blue, .Artiste, and psemily! **

**Love you guys,**

**~ShimmeringDaisyFace**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really glad that you guys are reading this but please review! I want to know that people are reading!**

Chapter 2: The Handshake

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was happy to be back at camp. Well, she was even happier to be away from _Clarion Ladies Academy, where girls become women!_ She was tired. Annabeth and Piper are in sword fighting class, so why doesn't she relax and listen to some music? She goes to get her iPod in her backpack when she sees it on her pillow. She could have sworn it was in her backpack but… Rachel picks up the iPod and examines it. It looks fine to her. She turns it on and scrolls through her playlists. She finds a song that she's never heard of before. _The Handshake by MGMT. _She never downloaded it. Rachel decides to listen to it anyway.

_I just shook the handshake_

_ I just sealed the deal_

That kind of reminds her of her choice to become the Oracle.

_I'll try not to let them_

_ Take everything they can steal_

_ People always told me_

_ Don't forget your roots_

That's what everyone tells Rachel, too. Just because her parents are interested in business and killing wildlife doesn't mean she has to care also.

_I know I can feel them underneath my leather boots_

_You toss all the mornings lost to the clouds and you watch it go_

_ Your fair-weather friends on a parachute binge get lost when the wind blows_

All Rachel's 'friends' seemed to only like her because of her parents and when another billionaire's daughter came, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was nothing to them.

_The handshake's stuck on the tip of my tongue_

_ It tastes like death but it looks like fun_

Her oath as an Oracle was a risk but it finally let her belong somewhere.

_I was a loner_

_ I was just waiting by myself_

_ When you, warped temptress_

_ Rose to bring me happiness and wealth_

Rachel knew she was fine by herself doing protests and environmental groups but her mother had to try to buy her love with everything she didn't want.

_Black tears, black smile, black credit cards and shoes_

_ You can call all the people you want_

_ But it's you who's being used_

All the crocodile tears her mother shed about her not being a lady. All the fake smiles when she finally tried on those dumb pumps. All the credit cards her mother gave her, along with the shoes - when all it seems she wants is for Rachel to need her for her money, not love.

_Under your black eyes, honey_

_ Right beneath your nose_

_ A curse on all creation_

_ Every single thing you know_

Her mother seemed so shallow. Only caring about the things in her little cocoon when right in front of her eyes was a crazy world of gods and monsters that needed help.

_White smoke, white light, white marble on the floor_

_ It would only take a few seconds of darkness to figure out what's in store_

_ Little girl_

And if her mother did know about this world, this beautiful world, she wouldn't give it a second glance. If she did, in a few seconds she would realize it needed a savior. It needed heroes.

_You convince yourself that you want it, but you don't know_

_ You keep trying to wash the blood from your hands, but it won't go_

_ We're gonna keep you on the run_

These few lines reminded Rachel about her gift. She was set on becoming the Oracle, but subconsciously she was still wary. She tried to forget about the crazy experiences she had with monsters as a young girl but it would never leave her mind. The Oracle will always be in danger.

She needed to find the person who downloaded the song to her iPod. They needed to have a serious talk.

**Hey pansies! I hope you like the new chappie! Keep on reviewing your songs! This chappie is dedicated to SuperGirlonToast, .Artiste, Azalea Blue, and psemily!**

**Please review you're suggestions, I'll have a showtune for next chapter, and if you can guess who it is for and what song, I'll be ecstatic and I'll give a cookie and a waffle!**

**All rights go to MGMT for The Handshake! Feel free to look it up on YouTube.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey pansies! Thanks for all the suggestions! But please review so I know I have readers out there!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Milocat**

**KeetaxTribias**

** .Artiste**

**Azalea Blue**

**SuperGirlOnToast**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: I'll Make a Man Out of You

Frank Zhang was visiting Camp Half-Blood. He knows it is very different from Camp Jupiter. One way; if he trips on a tree root, he doesn't need to clean out the armory. He gets up and walks away. He likes Camp Half-Blood a bit more than Camp Jupiter, but he's not going to tell anybody that. If he does, he won't be able to return to CJ.

Anyway, Frank is tired from the time zone switch. He looks under his bunk and doesn't see anything. He could have sworn-

"Ow."

The iPod just fell on his head. He didn't remember bringing it to his bed but he probably did at one time or another.

Frank puts his iPod on shuffle and lies down. Zhang hears a beginning that he has never heard before. He checks the song. _I'll Make a Man Out of You by Sam from Mulan._ Oh, gods. He is exceptionally bored so he listens to it.

_Let's get down to business_

_ To defeat the Huns_

_ Did they send me daughters_

_ When I asked for sons?_

Sometimes, Frank feels like his father is ashamed of him because he isn't very much of a fighter, just a clumsy archer.

_You're the saddest bunch_

_ I ever met_

_ But you can bet_

_ Before we're through_

_ Mister, I'll make a man_

_ Out of you_

Frank knew becoming one of the seven was a hard choice especially going into it feeling like the weakest of them all. He knew if he came out of the Giant War alive, he would become a man.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_ But on fire within_

_ Once you find your center_

_ You are sure to win_

Once Frank found archery, his strength and fighting ability continued to escalate.

_You're a spineless, pale_

_ Pathetic lot_

_ And you haven't got a clue_

_ Somehow I'll make a man_

_ Out of you_

When he was younger, all he knew was in his little circle of his family, friends, home and school. Now he's gone through so much, and he doesn't know how he, out of all people, could be so powerful. Could become such a man.

_I'm never gonna catch_

_ My breath_

_ Say good-bye to those_

_ Who knew me_

When he first got to Camp Jupiter, he struggled through the daily exercise. He never thought back then that Frank would be where he is now.

_Boy, was I a fool in school_

_ For cutting gym_

_ This guy's got 'em_

_ Scared to death_

While thinking about beginning at CJ, he remembered his first impression of Reyna. Cold, scary, and vicious. He was scared to death.

_Hope he doesn't see_

_ Right through me_

_ Now I really wish that I_

_ Knew how to swim_

Frank hoped that Reyna wouldn't look down on him just because he was a klutz and not much of a fighter. He didn't have much faith that he would live up to Reyna's expectations.

_(Be a man)_

_ We must be swift as_

_ The coursing river_

_ (Be a man)_

_ With all the force_

_ Of a great typhoon_

Frank remembered the final battle of the Giant War. How he helped kill Porphyrion with a special arrow that Leo invented, then changed into a Roman eagle and charged him.

_Be a man)_

_ With all the strength_

_ Of a raging fire_

_ Mysterious as the_

_ Dark side of the moon_

It seemed like the only people who knew him were Hazel and Percy. Everyone else thought of him as the grizzly bear klutz. To them, he was a mystery.

_Time is racing toward us_

_ Till the Huns arrive_

_ Heed my every order_

_ And you might survive_

He remembered the night before getting to the House of Hades when Jason was ordering everyone around, saying those exact words – time is racing, heed my order and you might survive.

_You're unsuited for_

_ The rage of war_

_ So pack up, go home_

_ You're through_

Frank once wrecked a war game, and he freaked. He thought he would be sent back to Vancouver. He thought he would disgrace his family.

_How could I make a man_

_ Out of you? _

Thinking back on it, Frank didn't know when his transformation occurred. He just knew it happened and it happened at the right place and the right time.

_(Be a man)_

_ We must be swift as_

_ The coursing river_

_ (Be a man)_

_ With all the force_

_ Of a great typhoon_

_ (Be a man)_

_ With all the strength_

_ Of a raging fire_

_ Mysterious as the_

_ Dark side of the moon_

_(Be a man)_

_ We must be swift as_

_ The Coursing river_

_ (Be a man)_

_ With all the force_

_ Of a great typhoon_

_ (Be a man)_

_ With all the strength_

_ Of a raging fire_

_ Mysterious as the_

_ Dark side of the moon_

Frank saw the song differently now. He would never think of it the same way again. He needed to find the person who downloaded it for him.

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey pansies! Daisy here! Please review on how you like this!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Nekotan1998**

**LaCubanitaDeMiami**

**CrystallinePurpleLion**

**Azalea Blue**

**Guest (Ilovepjo)**

**Amycahill57**

Chapter 4: I Won't Say I'm in Love

Reyna isn't a big fan of Camp Half-Blood, or maybe she's just homesick. It could be both. The rules of CHB are a bit… laid-back. It might be the fact that the curly-haired son of Vulcan has yet to talk to her. But Reyna doesn't need to be dependent on a man. She's had her heart broken too many times. Great, now she's in a bad mood. It's too early in the morning to go sword-fight in the arena. She might as well lie down to calm herself until breakfast. Reyna's hand reaches over to grab her iPod off her night table. Nothing. That's funny because she definitely put it there last night. She looks around her room and sees a dash of purple on her desk. The praetor grabs her iPod and looks for her favorite calming song, but catches a glimpse of a song she's never heard before. She slowly scrolls back up and looks at the song. _I Won't Say I'm in Love from Disney's Hercules._ "Venus…" she grumbles. She continues to look for a good song but the title of the song seems to dangle in her mind so she selects the song.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_ I guess I've already won that_

Reyna has made a few bad choices in life. Nothing major, just maybe cutting off all ties to her sister until last summer or studying to become a worker at a sorceress's salon until pirates wrecked the island.

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_ That's ancient history_

_ Been there, done that_

First she loved Jason. Golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, he was perfect. They were destined to date. They are both the praetors of New Rome. They were the leaders. Reyna and Jason were so close, until he disappeared and came back hand-in-hand with a beautiful warrior daughter of Venus.

_Who'd you think you're kidding'?_

_ He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_ Try to keep it hidden_

Jason was her best friend and he used to mean everything to her. And then Percy. And now Leo. But she's not ready to let it show. She doesn't want to be broken again.

_Honey, we can see right through you _

_Girl, you can't conceal it _

_We know how you feel and _

_Who you're thinking of_

Reyna tries her best to hide her feelings. She's Reyna, praetor of New Rome, ice queen. She can't let people see how she feels. She got a lot of backlash about showing her feelings towards Jason and Percy back in Berkeley. She can't let that happen again.

_No chance, No way_

_ I won't say it, no, no_

She won't admit that she likes Leo Valdez as maybe more than a friend. No, she can't and won't be hurt again.

_You swoon, you sigh, _

_Why deny it? uh-oh_

_It's too cliché_

_ I won't say I'm in love_

Too many happy couples around camp, it almost sickens Reyna. It would be way too cliché to say that she loves someone if it wouldn't work out anyway. It's been used too many times.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_ It feels so good when you start out_

She thought that she would love another chance once she met Percy Jackson. A new crush made her feel like a human being and the straining on her heart almost felt good. After finding out about Percy's girlfriend at the other camp, she had to come to terms with her own insecurities.

Jason was another story. She had faith that Jason might remember what they had. That was a mistake.

_My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"_

_ Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_ Oh_

Her Roman side seems to be yelling "Stop this madness, Reyna! You're not supposed to be sappy. Leo will break your heart anyway." But her girl side keeps screaming, "He smiled at you, Reyna! He winked at you! Oh my gods, he loves you!"

_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feeling _

_Baby, were not buying_

_ Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_ Face it like a grown-up _

_When you gonna own up_

_ That you got, got, got it bad?_

Reyna isn't a daydreamer as far as she knows. But when she thinks of him, his dumb jokes, the way he smiles at her, she can't help but feel like she can fly.

_No chance, no way,_

_ I won't say it, no, no_

_Give up, give in_

_ Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play, _

_I won't say I'm in love_

Reyna is too scared for her own well-being if her heart breaks again. As the leader of New Rome, what happens to her people? And out the windows she sees _him_ walk by and she gets this silly grin on her face. _Reyna, what's wrong with you?_

_You're doin' flips, read our lips:_

_ You're in love_

_You're way off base, I won't say it _

_Get off my case, I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud _

_Its ok you're in love_

Reyna needs to be the proud leader. She can't let some boy distract her from her duties if he might leave her like the others.

Just then someone knocks on the door. And keeps knocking. Yes, it is definitely Leo. She opens the door and tries to stay calm.

"Hey, Leo…"

"Hi, Rey! So, I'm really bored and nobody else feels like sparring. What do you think?" he asks quickly, hyper as always.

"Sure, just give me a minute."

He smiles at her, and she melts on the inside. Reyna waves and closes the door. She sinks to the floor and sighs.

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love…_

**Hey pansies! I'm so sorry, I won't be able to update until Friday afternoon so keep looking out for my updates!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey pansies! I'm so sorry, I won't be able to update until Friday afternoon so keep looking out for my updates!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Hullo Pansies! I'm back!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Demigods97**

**Guest**

**Azalea Blue**

**Guest (blissful ocean)**

** .Artiste**

**Nekotan1998**

**Xtra special thanks to SuperGirlOnToast for the recommendation!**

Chapter 5: Candy

Drew Tanaka was ticked off. Rumor was spreading that Leo, Rachel, Frank and Reyna had gotten random songs downloaded onto their iPods. It couldn't be that the Downloader –as they've started calling him- didn't see hers because her neon pink iPod was laying on her bed IN PLAIN SIGHT. The daughter of Aphrodite groans, files her nails, and heads to basket-weaving class.

By the time Drew got back she was giddy, which was not something the children of Beauty see everyday. She almost runs to her iPod when she notices it's on her dresser. She quickly turns it on and sees a new song. She starts to squeal.

"Um… are you okay, Drew?" said her brother, Mitchell.

"Yes! The Downloader struck again!" and with that Drew cackles with glee.

Drew selects the song _Candy by Robbie Williams_.

_I was there to witness_

_ Candice's inner princess_

_ She wants the boys to notice her_

_ Rainbows and her ponies_

Drew is reminded of herself once again. *Who else would she be reminded of?* She wants everyone to notice her makeup and her sparkles, along with her beauty, which she really isn't known for. In the back of her mind she thinks she's known for her bratty-ness.

_She was educated_

_ But she could not count to ten_

_ How she got lots of different horses_

_ By lots of different men_

Drew seemed almost ashamed by the reminder that all the guys she ever went out with never really liked her for who she was. They all liked her for her looks and all the compliments she ever got were about her beauty, not her personality. Lots of different comments, it all means the same thing.

_And I say_

_ Liberate your sons and daughters_

_ The bush is high_

_ But in the hole there's water_

_ You can get some when they give it_

_ Nothings sacred but it's a living_

She thinks back to what Piper said a few months ago, that Aphrodite wouldn't approve of the way she's treating everyone. Of course she would approve, Drew is her daughter. Drew IS a fighter. Piper doesn't know how she got to camp. Drew tried extremely hard to get here from Washington. She found Camp, and had fun, but was a little… well, bratty and people didn't like her! That isn't fair! There were certain people who were nice to her. Though the compliments weren't regular, she cherished them.

_Hey ho here she goes_

_ Either a little too loud or a little too close_

_ Got no self-esteem and vertigo_

_ She thinks she's made of candy_

Drew knows she has a good heart. It's that no one cares enough to try to bring it out. She knows she's made of candy.

_Hey ho here she goes_

_ Either a little too loud or a little too close_

_ There's a hurricane in the back of her throat_

_ She thinks she's made of candy_

People know not to mess with Drew. There's a lot of rumors and gossip floating around in the back of her mind, and they are sitting in the back of her throat, ready to slip out.

_Ring a ring of roses_

_ Whoever gets the closest_

_ She comes and she goes_

_ As the war of the roses_

Silena got the closest to be being an actual friend to her, but Silena betrayed everyone. Drew found being nice didn't work so she became who she is now. She is the thorn on the rose.

_Mother was a victim_

_ Father beat the system_

_ By moving bricks to Brixton_

_ And learning how to fix them_

Her father is so smart and he almost sent her to a military school because she wasn't as intelligent as he is.

_Liberate your sons and daughters_

_ The bush is high_

_ But in the hole there's water_

_ As you win_

_ She'll bring the hole no luck_

As the Aphrodite Cabin started to get stronger and fiercer, Drew never gave the Aphrodite Cabin anything to be proud of, just an enemy.

_And if it don't feel good_

_ What are you doing this for_

_Chorus_

_Liberate your sons and daughters_

_ The bush is high_

_ But in the hole there's water_

_ As you win she'll be the hollywood love_

_ And if you don't feel good_

_ What are you doing this for_

_ What are you doing this for_

_ What are you doing this for_

_ What are you doing this for_

_ What are you doing this for_

_ What are you doing this for_

_ What are you doing this for_

_ What are you doing this for_

_ What are you doing this for_

_Chorus_

Sometimes she wonders, why she is such a little monster if kindness was all she was every shown. Everyone is simply minding their own business and she lashes out. Drew realizes it's revenge for Silena. Silena betrayed Drew so Drew is awful to everybody else who tries to take her place.

Drew walks out of her cabin, and tries to think of who the Downloader. He or she could be her new therapist.

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Hey pansies! Please review so I know I still have fans out there!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Cougar roly-poly bug**

**Demigods 97**

**XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**

**Nekotan1998**

Chapter 7: Breathe Me

Nico di Angelo really doesn't care if 'The Downloader' comes to upload a song onto his iPod. Actually, he would prefer he or she skips over him. He is perfectly fine without some random song that could make him understand his whole life story. Plus he likes all the songs that Nico himself downloaded.

He walks in his cabin after sword-fighting class and immediately flops on his bed. He feels a lump under his back, and then reaches and feels around. He finally finds an iPod.

This was weird since he hid that in his sock drawer so 'The Downloader' WOULDN'T find it.

Nico scrolls through his songs and finds one that he's never seen before.

_Breathe Me by Sia. _Oh, great. Let's hear this life-changing song.

_Help, I have done it again _

_I have been here many times before _

_Hurt myself again today_

_ And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

Nico can relates to those lyrics. Thinking about, trying to reach out to and bring back Bianca did nothing but hurt him. And even after he stopped blaming Percy for letting Bianca go, the fact that he kept reaching back out for her broke him down the most and there was no one to blame but Nico.

_Be my friend _

_Hold me, wrap me up _

_Unfold me _

_I am small _

_I'm needy_

All Nico really needs is a friend. He's too young to go through all the loss he has. He needs comfort, a support system.

_Warm me up _

_And breathe me_

Nico wishes someone understood at least a little of what has gone on in his life. Stuck in time, losing his only family, living more with the dead than the living and having people turn their backs on him because he was different.

_Ouch I have lost myself again _

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

When Percy arrived at Camp Jupiter and Nico pretended he didn't know him, he felt like he lost himself. This was his best friend. Nico lost himself.

_Yeah I think that I might break _

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

After Nico returned from Tartarus, he was fragile. A single prick and he would break. He lost himself once again and he knows some of it might never come back. Nico di Angelo will be forever paranoid.

_Be my friend _

_Hold me, wrap me up _

_Unfold me _

_I am small _

_I'm needy_

All the sympathy after the incident, no empathy. No one knows how Nico feels. Not even Percy or Annabeth. He is too small, too innocent. Occasionally, all he wants to do is curl up and cry. Nico has no faith anything will get better.

_Warm me up _

_And breathe me_

Nico feels so cold. Physically and emotionally. He's committed so many sins in his short twelve years. He regrets it now, but that can't take the pain he's caused away. He just wants to be warm.

_Be my friend _

_Hold me, wrap me up _

_Unfold me _

_I am small _

_I'm needy _

_Warm me up _

_And breathe me_

All in all, he misses Bianca. He misses the way she would hold him and talk to him. She was his everything.

Nico di Angelo still thinks that the song wasn't life changing. But he is now curious to find out who could know him so well, who could understand him so much.

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey pansies! Thank you, everybody who read this story! Keep on reviewing!**

**Dedicated to:**

**Cougar rolypoly bug**

**Azalea Blue**

**Camibel curt**

**Vetodessa**

**XxKickingYourAxX**

**Captainforkz**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Electric Bird

Octavian didn't understand why he had to fly to Camp Half Blood. It's not flying he has a problem with, it's the fact he has to go to at all. The thought of the camp gives him acid reflux. Filled with _Graecus… _ewww…

He once asked Reyna why he had to CHB. She said something like, you think you're really powerful in New Rome, so you have to go so they can meet you. Bull.

Plus, the people of CHB don't really like Octavian. They avoid him and his Beanie Babies. They have an unspoken agreement: He doesn't mess with the campers, they don't mess with him.

And the dumb 'Downloader' hasn't given him a song yet! Which is hard because Octavian has this wonderful plan in his head; first find him/her, than praise him and order everyone to praise him too, then banish him for stealing everyone's iPods and leave no scratch of evidence that he ever existed.

Okay, that was a bit sketchy but he's working on it. Don't judge the ever powerful and indestructible Octavian.

He walks into the Apollo cabin and he looks for his iPod as he does every afternoon so he can check if the Downloader has reached him yet.

Then he sees Will looking at Octavian's ipod.

"Will, why are you touching my iPod?" Octavian snaps.

"Oh, um… I was just looking for a song. I've heard about it before but didn't want to download it just in case I didn't like it and I know you had the song." Will says quickly.

"Then what was the song, Will Solace?" asks Octavian smugly. He thinks he just caught Will in the act of thievery.

"Oh, look at the time! I have to go to archery! Bye, Octavian!" Will mumbles and races out the door, not without giving Octavian back his iPod, of course.

Octavian scrolls through the songs and once he finds a new one, he does a little happy dance and a sudden realization hits him.

Is Will the Downloader? Nah, Octavian thinks, he's too stupid to pull off something as big as this.

Then Octavian gives the song title a second glance.

_Electric Bird by Sia._

Is the Downloader pranking Octavian or was this a mistake? If this is for Jason, Octavian will murder the Downloader. He isn't afraid to.

_Someone plugged you in_

_ And sadly they clipped your wings_

_ Now you can't fly away electric bird_

Octavian knows what people say about him. Revenge makes him want to keep spreading rumors. Nobody knows Octavian. Nobody knows what inspired him to be this way.

_Yeah someone took your tweet_

_ One day they fed you that bad seed_

_ You can't fly away electric bird_

Octavian can't take away all the damage he's caused, even if he decides to be nice. Something he will never, ever do.

He can't fly away from the hurt and pain he's caused.

_Well you're art, you fell into this part_

_ You play the victim perfectly holding your beating heart_

Octavian pretends to be innocent. Some are fooled, some aren't; but all can agree that he can't be proven guilty. He manipulates the truth in a way that makes it appear that all he cares about is the wellbeing of New Rome. But Octavian knows that isn't the case.

_You used to be so smart_

_ You fluttered round the yard making your magic_

Octavian was brilliant. He could have done amazing things if he didn't become so twisted. He became power-hungry. He wanted the glory handed to him on a silver platter; hurting whomever happened to be in his way.

_Got to set you free, you were blinded by deceit_

_ You can't fly away electric bird_

Octavian honestly doesn't think he'll ever be the same. So much deceit and trickery he has done, it has almost become addictive. He can't fly away from his past.

_So now this rooms all staged_

_ While you're stuck there in that cage_

_ You can't fly away electric bird_

So much fun is going on behind him and he just ignores it all. He needs the power, he needs to lead. He's stuck in the little box of himself.

_Well you're art, you fell into this part_

_ You play the victim perfectly holding your beating heart_

_ You used to be so smart_

_ You fluttered round the yard making your magic_

Octavian used to be one way – kind, normal. Now he's different – ruthless and single-minded. But Octavian likes his sick twisted self. He won't change no matter how hard he tries.

Octavian hates the Downloader's guts at this point. He really does. But while trying to think up his new assassination plan, all he can really hear is, _I just want to fly away._

**Hey guys! I won't be able to update until Wednesday. School and other evil stuff.**

**~Daisy Daughter of Hades xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey pansies! Sorry for the wait!**

**Dedicated to:**

**mkc120 *read her story, Letter for Fanfiction!***

**taylorr**

**Ilovepjo**

**masonshadow**

**Nekotan1999**

**Hope-Hikari**

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords**

**Cougar rolypoly bug**

**I am K.a.c daughter of Hades**

**captainforkz**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: We Come Running

Piper McLean was fine with not getting a song downloaded onto her iPod yet. She wasn't even a big music fan. Piper was just confused as to why Drew and Octavian had gotten the songs before her. She didn't want to sound arrogant but Piper McLean is a hero and they are well, evil. No exaggeration used at all. Why would they choose these super-villains before a member of the Seven and Hero of Olympus?

So Piper wasn't shocked when she walked into the Aphrodite Cabin after Greek History and found her iPod on her pillow instead of her trunk with her personal items. She knew that the 'Downloader' had reached her. All she had to do was check her iPod to see which song this 'brilliant genius' as Octavian called him had assigned her.

_We Come Running by Youngbloode Hawke._

Piper had never heard of the song or the singer. Well, she did now.

_We come running_

_We come running_

_We come running_

_We come running_

_Under a pale blue sky_

_You never felt so cold_

That reminded Piper of when she first came to camp. She wondered how she could hold such a bad secret. She felt so evil in such a beautiful place.

_Another sleepless night_

_How could you ever let go_

Piper remembered all the sleepless nights she spent over the fact that all the memories she had of Jason were fake. How would she ever let go of him?

_How do you recognize_

_The dirty face of gold_

_Behind that crooked line_

_Where you never knew you'd go_

Piper McLean didn't recognize herself with all the makeup in the Aphrodite Cabin after she was claimed. Even though her face was blemish-free and clean, it felt dirtier than ever.

_Headed for the open door_

_Tell me what you're waiting for_

_Look across the great divide_

_Soon they're gonna hear_

_The sound, the sound, the sound_

_When we come running_

Piper had a shocking memory when she heard those lyrics; the five remaining of the seven (after Percy and Annabeth were dragged to Tartarus) with Nico leading, heading for the open doors of Death and looking across the giant abyss. She thought about the two stuck in that huge pit, and how they soon would hear the sound of the six heroes running to save them.

_Never go where we belong_

_Echoes in the dead of dawn_

_Soon they're gonna know_

_The sound, the sound, the sound_

_When we come running_

As a demigod, Piper McLean never belonged anywhere. Never will the idiotic mortals hear her running to save the world.

_The sound, the sound, the sound_

_When we _come_ running_

_When the worlds gone quiet_

_I see you dancing slow_

When Piper and Jason first kissed (even though it wasn't real) it felt like world stopped spinning and stopped, just for them.

_Feeling satisfied_

_Where you never knew you'd go_

Piper was happy at CHB, though she knew that she would have never gone there on her own. This was home.

_Headed for the open door_

_Tell me what you're waiting for_

_Look across the great divide_

_Soon they're gonna hear_

_The sound, the sound, the sound_

_When we come running_

Jason and Piper kept their relationship alive through a lot. They stood their ground against the great divide between the Greeks and Romans and are still together now.

_Never go where we belong_

_Echoes in the dead of dawn_

_Soon they're gunna know_

_The sound, the sound, the sound_

_When we come running_

All Piper McLean's voice used to be was echoes in the wind but now, you have to listen. You'll know the sound of her voice when she comes running.

_The sound, the sound, the sound_

_When we come running_

_Days go by_

_Feeling broke and tired_

_Remember_

_Always remember_

The days on the Argo II went by slowly after Piper's best friend, Annabeth was dragged to Tartarus and Piper was broken. But she had to remember that Annabeth could be saved, and she would be.

_The sound, the sound, the sound_

_When we come running_

_The sound, the sound, the sound_

_When we come running_

_Headed for the open door_

_Tell me what you're waiting for_

_Look across the great divide_

_Soon they're gonna hear_

_The sound, the sound, the sound_

_When we come running_

_Never go where we belong_

_Echoes in the dead of dawn_

_Soon they're gonna know_

_The sound, the sound, the sound_

_When we come running_

_The sound, the sound, the sound_

_When we come running_

After all Piper McLean's been through, all should know the sound when Piper comes running.

While thinking about events that happened in The Giant War, Piper's almost in tears. But she remembers that it's all okay now. The world's been saved.

She isn't desperate to find the 'Downloader' just to beg to get the answer of why he chose this song. She just wants to thank him.

**Please R&R! And if you're reading this author's note, include the words, Hotel California in your review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Please don't hate me. I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry! I want to thank all my fans, (if I have any left).**

**Extra Special Thanks:**

**Captainforkz**

**Cougar rolypoly bug**

**XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**

**I AM K.A.C. DAUGHTER OF HADES**

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords**

**XxKickingYourAxX**

**annabeth2.0**

**Guest**

**Invader Ski**

**Hotel California**

**Me**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Beaulover**

**umahgah**

**HaileeOfHermes0330**

**meadow-music**

**And an Extra-Extra special thanks to these people who I can (and have) spent hours talking to about music and our strange demigodly incidents;**

**AzaleaBlue (daughter of Poseidon, my cousin, Queen of the Bathrooms)**

** .Artiste (A fellow Disney music lover, and has FANTABULOUS taste in music, if I do say so myself!)**

Chapter 10: Don't You Worry Child

Hazel Levesque was a slight bit confused. All these bands, and IPODS? What are those? She didn't even know she had one.

Hazel realized she had an iPod when Piper told her to check it for a song that the 'Downloader' might have put on and Hazel didn't know what Piper was talking about. Piper pointed out her gold iPod and then taught her how to use it.

Hazel scans her playlists after sparring and when she sees a song, it looked like a weird one too.

_Don't You Worry, Child by Swedish House Mafia_.

Huh, Hazel thought that she heard something like that on the radio a few times.

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes_  
_In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne_

Hazel was reminded of the times in the 1940s. She was the money-maker, the star, the hero. She felt like the best child in the universe.

_Those days are gone,_  
_Now the memory's on the wall._  
_I hear the songs_  
_From the places where I was born._

When Gaea tried to kill Hazel in the muskeg and tried to trick her to living back in the 1940s, Hazel felt the joyful sounds of Mardi Gras almost hypnotizing, taunting her. Trying to make her feel like that joy could be felt again.

_Upon the hill across the blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

Meeting Leo hurt Hazel all over again. This was Sammy, the boy she was supposed to have a future with. But she loved Frank. Meeting Leo was her first heartbreak all over again.

_I still remember how it all changed._  
_My father said,_  
_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

When Hazel was younger, as all demigods do, she had night terrors. But as a child of Pluto, the death god, they were always worse. After seeing the gory after-effects of nuclear bombs, little Hazel would wake up screaming and in seconds her mother would be next to her. Holding her. Comforting her. she would whisper, "Don't you worry, child. See the gods have a plan for you. It'll all be okay soon."

_There was a time_  
_I met a girl of a different kind._  
_We ruled the world,_  
_I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._

After Hazel first met Sammy, the threats and assaults to her strongly decreased. She was having fun for once. She loved life. Hazel thought the two of them would always be friends. And in a way, they were.

_We were so young, I think of her now and then._  
_I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend._

Still, Hazel might accidentally call Leo, Sammy. But in her mind. Leo is Leo and Sammy is Sammy, though the same crazy laugh and wild eyes that Leo has tends to remind Hazel of the boy she met before.

_Upon the hill across the blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
_I still remember how it all changed._

Hazel didn't let how much it hurt her show when they returned to her old house. It felt like she was reliving the horror and it felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

_My father said,_  
_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_  
_Oh, oh, oh!_

Hazel was emotionally sick after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. She could barely control her emotions and keep it together for the rest of her crewmates. That night, when Hazel was alone, she cried and whispered the same words her mother had more than seventy years ago; "Don't you worry, child. The gods have a plan for you. It'll all be okay."

_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_[Live version repetitions:]_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_  
_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! [3x]_  
_Yeah!_

Hazel was stabbed, knocked unconscious, had her bones broken but still stayed strong. She knew her father had something planned for her in the underworld. But no one said she was ready to face it, yet.

Hazel was shocked. She'd heard the song before but hadn't thought much about it. Now all Hazel needs to do is ask Annabeth how do download bands on iPods. Hazel likes this one.

**I know, I know. Not my best...**

**I'm on break (more updates!), if you're actually reading this, please include Flash Delirium in your review. (If you haven't noticed yet, I'm using song titles, so if you know them, PM me and we can chat over music!)**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Quick update, right?**

**Extra special thanks to:**

**Azalea Blue (who had the freaking funniest review I've ever gotten on my stories. And an awesome PM about a cheeseball fight.)**

**rrfanman (who has awesome taste in music)**

**DEP61**

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords**

**LuvPeaceCandy**

**Captainforkz**

**annabeth2.0**

**i heart sea spawn**

**saucage lover**

**me**

** . Artiste**

**Thank you guys bunches! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Superman (Its Not Easy)

Jason Grace was never really into music. He didn't really have much free time because of training and leading Rome to victory and all that other important stuff.

So when Jason found a song on the iPod he was thinking of giving away, he was surprised but not all that interested. He knew that Leo and Piper would bug him into listening to it or they might listen to it for him. And Jason does not want to hear Leo sing. So, Jason decides to hear the song before judging it.

_Superman (It's Not Easy) by Five for Fighting._

You must be kidding. Seriously? This is just cruel. Jason has always been teased about the resemblance between him and better be good.

_I can't stand to fly_  
_I'm not that naive_  
_I'm just out to find_  
_The better part of me_

Jason knew he could fly when he first started training at age 7. He knew his powers and he could control them. He wouldn't fly, though. He was smart enough to know that his showing off would not gain him any points in the other warrior's eyes. All he wanted to do by training was to find the person he was always meant to be.

_I'm more than a bird_  
_I'm more than a plane_  
_More than some pretty face beside a train_  
_And it's not easy to be me_

Jason wishes that people would understand that there is more to him than this perfect facade. No one seems to understand how hard it is to be a leader. You don't know how hard it is to send ten demigods on a mission and have only three come back alive.

_Wish that I could cry_  
_Fall upon my knees_  
_Find a way to lie_  
_About a home I'll never see_

Sometimes, Jason just wants to curl up in a ball and cry. Just pretend he's some ignorant mortal who's never experienced loss firsthand. He just wants to go home.

_It may sound absurd_  
_But don't be naive_  
_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

It seems like other people think Jason's invincible. He won't lose. He's too powerful. He won't get cut, or stabbed. He's too good of a warrior for that. But when Jason does get injured, he wonders why his peers don't think he has the right to bleed.

_I may be disturbed, but won't you concede_  
_Even heroes have the right to dream_  
_But it's not easy to be me_

Jason isn't an optimist, or a pessimist. His emotions have hardened from years of battle. He's a realist. He doesn't even have dreams anymore.

_Up up and away away from me_  
_Well, it's all right _  
_You can all sleep sound tonight_  
_I'm not crazy_  
_Or anything_

When Jason first got back to Camp Jupiter, he didn't feel needed. Percy Jackson had taken his place. His friends were looking to Jackson for advice. What happened to Praetor Jason? He felt like flying through the sky at the highest altitude, yelling at the top of his lungs, "It's all right. Just take Jackson. I'm not wanted here or anything."

_I can't stand to fly_  
_I'm not that naive_  
_Men weren't meant to ride_  
_With clouds between their knees_

Superman was a fictional character. No real person was supposed to be like him, or feel like him, or even have the same powers. He was entertaining as a fictional character but the author never thought about what would happen if there was someone exactly like Superman out there. Men weren't meant to fly. Jason wasn't meant to save the world.

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_  
_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_  
_Only a man in a funny red sheet_  
_Looking for special things inside of me _  
_Inside of me_  
_Inside of me_  
_Yeah, inside of me_  
_Inside of me_

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_  
_More than a man looking for a dream_  
_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_  
_It's not easy_  
_It's not easy to be me._

To everyone else, all Jason Grace was, was a powerful and well-respected man in a stupid purple cape. He wasn't just Jason. He was a praetor, a hero, a savior. He was never just Jason. All he was, was a hero in a purple cape.

Jason was frustrated and a little sad. He needs to find this 'Downloader' guy. How could he know all this stuff?

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Update time better, my friends?**

**Please put Steady, As She Goes in your review if you're actually reading this!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyyy! I'm back!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Follow me on Polyvore : ginger-ale-ivlivs**

**Check out my new story; The Daughters of Olympus!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Wonderwall

Thalia doesn't want a song. She's hoping that maybe, just maybe, the 'Downloader' will forget about her, thinking she's with the Hunters? Yeah, right. Like anyone could doubt the presence of the one and only Thalia.

But Thalia's past is full of crap, and she doesn't want to relive those memories or have some epiphany to change her life.

But of course, that's not the case.

_Wonderwall by Oasis._

Sounds... weird.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

During the quest to save Annabeth a few years ago, Thalia thought Percy and Annabeth were going to get all the credit for fixing the quest. Not that they didn't deserve it, but Thalia desperately needed some acknowledgement that she helped. Lady Artemis threw the deed back to Thalia, asking for her to be a hunter.

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

Standing on the hill, defending her friends so they could survive, she knew what she would have to do. She would have to sacrifice her own life.

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

When Thalia realized that Luke had turned evil, no one would be able to understand the shock she felt. This was the boy of her dreams. She thought they'd be together forever.

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out_

Thalia isn't stupid. For months after the Titan War, the other hunters treated her like she was broken. Thalia was hurt, but she was the Daughter of Zeus. She could get through it.

_I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

There were always signs in her dreams that Jason was still alive, but the moment those blue eyes that matched her own showed up, there was no doubt. No one could be as happy as she was at that moment.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

In the Titan War, the path before fighting it was almost as much trouble as the war itself, but she made it through.

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

When Thalia was first reunited with Jason, all the old memories she shared with him came flooding back, but Thalia wasn't sure if she should say any of it, just in case he didn't feel the same connection to her, as she to him.

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me_

_After all, you're my wonderwall_

Even after Luke inhibited Kronos, Thalia still thought that Luke would jump out and save her, like he always did before. But, Luke was not the same person he was.

_Today was gonna be the day_?  
_But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do_

Thalia wished secretly sometimes she was the child of the prophecy. It was immature and envious, but her fatal flaw made it impossible for that to slip her mind. She could get so much fame, and be the hero instead of second best. Like always.

_I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

In the throne room after the Titan War, Zeus was looking at Thalia like she was his pride and joy. But Thalia willed herself not to feel all warm and fuzzy about her father. The only reason he was treated her like this was because she helped save his butt. Otherwise, she would have been scum on the bottom of his shoes.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

Hundreds of years later, Thalia realized it was time to leave. Kakia put in some real bad blows, and laying her head down on the wisps of grass, Thalia stares at the blinding flash of lightning and closes her eyes.

_There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

Staring at Melinoe in the form of her mother, there was so many things that she wanted to yell and cry at her, but Nico and Percy kept Thalia rooted to the ground and focused.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

I said maybe (I said maybe)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe (I said maybe)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me (saves me)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me (saves me)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me (saves me)

Smiling, Thalia fought the Cyclops in that cave full of stalactites next to that tall, blond, icy eyed boy, knowing that this could be the person who saved her.

Thalia shook herself out of her daze, and turned around, almost paranoid, wondering who could possibly know this much about her.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Question of the week: Poseidon, Zeus, or Hades?**

**Next update: Friday!**


End file.
